Of Sisters, Suckers, and the Shrieking Shack
by krissybl
Summary: RonDraco slash fic written for the RonDraco lj community. Ron's POV. Little sisters, sweets, and blondes should be outlawed.


**Title: **Of Sisters, Suckers, and the Shrieking Shack**  
Author: **krissybl**  
Rating: **PG-13 for very suggestive use of a sucker**  
Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary: **Ginny is nosy, Draco asks for forgiveness, and Ron finds it hard to say no.**  
Concrit:** Yes, Please

**A/N: **For the Sweets Challenge at the RonDraco livejournal community. Blonde boys and Red suckers should be illegal in Ron's opinion

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had done so well in Diagon Alley that Fred and George had set up a second shop in Hogsmeade. And what kind of brother would I be if I didn't support the twins. This is exactly why I found myself walking along the shop's many shelves of confections, pranks, tricks, and assorted gizmos and gadgets. I was amused to see that my brothers had added a few extra sections just for this location. Chuckling to myself as I passed shelves labeled "Exploding Your Cauldron and Not Getting Caught," "Transfiguration Cheats – Special: Buttons That Turn to Beetles with a simple poke," and possibly my favorite, "Teach the Slimy Slytherin Git whose really in Charge." Those two always had been good for a laugh.

"So, big brother, what'll it be today?" Ginny spoke to me from behind the counter.

"Not quite sure yet, Gin. I'll figure it out after you answer a question for me." I responded to my little (well not so little anymore) sister. She had turned 21 recently.

"Sure, bro. What do you want to know?" She sounded so sweet. Of course, I knew better.

"How on earth did you get Mum to let you work here? She had so hoped you were going to turn out to be a medi-witch or something. And as long as I'm asking, why would you want to work for those two blockheads anyway?" I looked around to make sure that the "blockheads" weren't waiting to jump out from behind one of the shelves and attack me.

"Mum was quite angry. I actually saw steam shooting out her ears. Of course, George had just slipped her one of the new Cinnamon Smokers, so that could have been it." She paused a moment. Probably to remember the sight of mum yelling while pink smoke came out of her ears in small puffs. "Anyway," she continued, "I just told her that I was an adult, and was permitted to make my own choices. She was still really upset, but Dad helped to calm her down."

"And why did you want to work here in the first place?" I was very curious about this. Ginny had been a good student, with a full range of job opportunities. I couldn't imagine why she would settle working the counter in a joke shop.

"I figured it would be fun. It may not be the best job out there, but how many people can say that they have fun at work. So when the twins offered, I agreed. It's really just as simple as that." Well there was a good reason if I ever heard one. After all, I knew that I couldn't say that about my job. The ministry was boring. And working in the Portkey Office was probably one of the dullest jobs there.

"Alright, Gin. I guess that makes sense. Merlin knows my jobs duller than grey paint. So I guess I have to buy something now." I looked around the shop and my eyes landed on a shelf near the counter. It looked to be full of ordinary sweets. Noticing a box of suckers that seemed ok, I picked one up. "What's the deal with these then? Do they turn your hair odd colors or just make you walk backwards all day."

"No actually they're quite pleasant. They're called Singing Suckers, and as long as you have one in your mouth you can hear the Wizarding Wireless Network. They're rather ingenious. I'm still not sure how they figured it out." She smiled at our older brothers' creativity.

"That sounds harmless enough. I'll take one of these," I placed a red one on the counter. "And throw in seven of those Self-Tooting Flutes as well. Our nieces and nephews should enjoy them. Since I'm not going to have any little brats of my own anytime soon, I might as well spoil someone else's. And really irritate our dear brothers with the noise in the process." I grinned mischievously as Ginny wrapped up my purchases. I never passed up a chance to give all of the newest Weasleys something noisy or messy to play with.

"Here you go dear brother," She smiled and accepted some coins from me as she handed over the parcel. "Hey, before you go, mind if I ask you a few questions? Since you did interrogate me after all." She looked positively impish. I swear she was more and more like the twins every day.

"I guess that's fair." I really didn't want to know what she had to ask, but fair was fair. "What do you want to know?"

"When are you going to tell everyone you're gay?" She just grinned and leaned her elbows on the counter. I almost dropped everything I was holding.

"What? How did you know? I haven't even told Harry!" I was pretty much incoherent after that. Just rambled on for a bit. I hadn't told anyone. How could she have known?

"You are rather obvious you know, to me anyway. I don't know if anyone else has noticed." She tried to calm me down after seeing the look of sheer terror on my face. The thought that my whole family might know, well that was just plain frightening.

"How? How am I obvious?"

"Take today for instance. Just before you came into the shop. I watched you through the window and saw you checking out some guy walking down the street." I knew I was blushing furiously at this point. But he had been cute. And not a half bad back end.

"I might've been seeing what brand of cloak he was wearing." It was a weak argument, but I had to try.

"Second bit of proof. What straight man cares what brand of cloak someone is wearing." If possible, she was grinning even wider now.

"Fine, fine. I admit defeat. You are far too observant for your own good Miss Ginerva Weasley." I just stood and stared at my feet. They were almost as boring as my job.

"It's really alright Ron. I know nobody will care. As long as you're happy." She came around the counter to lay a hand on my forearm. It was a comforting gesture. Ginny was also becoming more and more like mum. "You are happy aren't you?" I looked into her brown eyes. So much like the rest of us Weasleys, but hers were much softer, warmer. Very much like mum's.

"To tell you the truth, Gin, I'm not sure I know what that means. I have a job, my own flat, great friends, family, a nosy sister," I gave her hair a quick ruffle "But I know there's more to life than that. At least I always thought there was." This visit had gone from casual and pleasant to a counseling session for me.

"Of course there is." She hugged me reassuringly and picked her voice up. "All we need to do is find you a man." She grinned and skipped her way back behind the counter.

"Can't you go even five minutes without trying to meddle in my life? You just got me to admit that I fancy men, could you give me a little while to get used to the fact that you know?" The look on her face was too amusing to argue with. She was positively glowing with excitement at the possibility of setting me up with someone.

"Of course not. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't try to help my brother find happiness? Or at least some hot guy who's good in bed." That did it. I dropped the package to the floor and just stared at her, my mouth hanging open. My baby sister did not just say that. It was just wrong. "Oh shut your mouth Ron. I'm not a little girl anymore. I am 21 now. I know a thing or two about s-e-x." She spelled the word out like it was a secret, and just kept grinning at me.

"Yes, well you're still my baby sister, and you're not supposed to talk like that. And that's final." I bent down to pick up my things. Tucking my package back under my arm, I stood up as tall as I could, trying to look commanding.

"Yeah, ok. _Mum_. Whatever you say." She smirked at me. "But that doesn't change the fact that you need a man."

"Gin, do we have to do this now. Could you at least wait until I've talked to everyone else before trying to set me up on some blind date." I was relieved that someone knew. But she was just the beginning.

"Oh all right." She looked defeated for a moment. Then her eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "Well let's talk about something else then. Guess who I saw today." She was grinning again, and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"You saw Merlin's Ghost. He came in to buy some fireworks for his death day party." Well I was obviously wrong, but she did tell me to guess.

"No you great git. Are you going to guess properly, or should I just not tell you." She crossed her arms, and she was suddenly looking like mum again.

"Ok, ok. Let me think. You saw… Luna?"

"Not today, no. But she was here yesterday. Do you want to guess again?"

"Not really, Ginny. Why don't you just tell me?" This was quickly becoming obnoxious.

"No, one more guess. It's funny to watch you try and think. You don't do it very often. It almost looks like your going to start smoking at the ears. Just like mum." She smiled reminiscently.

"I don't want to guess again. I guessed twice. That's enough."

"But the first one didn't count. You weren't really trying." She frowned at me.

"It does too count. You told me to guess. You didn't tell me to guess realistically."

"Oh, ok then. You're no fun you know." She pouted at me, and stuck her tongue out. Yeah, sure. She wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Yes I know, I'm miserably boring. Now will you just spill it?"

"I saw Draco Malfoy." Immediately I went from being annoyed to being angry. I felt my fists clench as if I was back in the corridors of Hogwarts.

"What was that slimy little prat doing here? You didn't let him into the store did you?" I was fuming.

"Of course I did. This is a place of business Ron, not some silly little club that you can exclude people from." She scowled at me. "Don't tell me you're still upset about how he was in school? That was four years ago. And you know as well as I do that he never joined the Dark Side. Hell, he was the one who led us to Voldemort's hideout." Gin gave a small shiver. The war had been over for almost two years, but the name still had some impact on people. But at that moment I was too livid to care.

"I don't give a damn about what he's done. He's still a ruddy arse. And I for one will not excuse how he acted in school just because he gave us the location of some bloody building. We would have found it anyway." She was smirking at me again. It just wasn't right. "I can't believe you expect me to forget about the way he treated us and our family Ginny. I can't believe you would forget about it." My face was very likely a lovely shade of tomato red at this point.

"No, Ron, I haven't forgotten what he was like. Or any of the things he said. But I also haven't forgotten that people have the capacity to change." I was shaking my head at her in disbelief. "Will you stop acting like a two year old? Draco has changed. He is a lovely man. Perfectly pleasant when he came into the shop today. He even apologized to me for the way he acted in school. If you would give it a chance you would see that he's a different person."

"Fat chance of that happening. I don't care if he managed to charm you. I am not as gullible as you. I never want to see the ruddy bastard ever again." My fingernails were digging crescents into my palms. I expected Ginny to look angry. But she just kept smiling. "What on Earth are you smiling at?"

"Why does he bother you so much?" What kind of question was that? She knew full well why he bothered me.

"Because he's a bloody prat, that's why. What other reason does there need to be?"

"It's just that you seem really _passionate_ about it. That's all." I didn't like the way she said that word. Didn't like it one bit.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean."

"Oh, nothing." She was still bloody grinning. And I'm pretty sure that my ears _had_ started puffing smoke. She continued to speak. "It's just that a lot of people say that when you seem to hate someone so much, it's because you're really feeling something _else_ for them."

"What else could I possibly feel about ferret boy, other than the feeling that I want to throttle him." She grinned wider. "What? What did I say now?"

"Want to have your hands on him then, do you?" She was becoming unbearable.

"Oh for Pete's sake Ginny. Is that all you ever think about?" She just shrugged at me.

"So you're saying that the thought doesn't intrigue you?"

"Well of course the thought of throttling Malfoy intrigues me. The little git deserves it. But not the way you're saying. That's just wrong. Very, very, wrong!" I was beginning to calm down. The conversation was too absurd to be angry about it.

"Oh well that's too bad." She turned and began opening some boxes from a new shipment. Well now, what was that about?

"What do you mean 'that's too bad'? Why in the world would my not wanting to touch Malfoy be a bad thing?" She really was a rather odd girl.

"He was asking about you is all. Seemed he wanted to talk to you about something." Now she was just being cryptic.

"I still don't see your point."

"Of course you wouldn't. You're too dense. And you spend far too much time cooped up in your apartment with only Pig for company."

"I still don't get it." She sighed and turned from the boxes to look directly at me.

"Listen very closely, Ron. Are you listening?" I nodded. "Good. Malfoy wants to talk to you. He needs to ask you something. And I'm telling you that I know for a fact that Malfoy fancies men. And more specifically, Malfoy fancies you." She pointed her finger right between my eyes. "He asked me not to say anything. But you're too dense to get anything on your own." I think my brain had stopped at that point. Malfoy, arrogant Slytherin git, fancied….men? No, not just any man…Me? I must have heard her wrong.

"What?" I was too dumbfounded to say anything else. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Merlin, you're dense! Malfoy is a nice guy. He has changed from who he used to be in school. He would like to apologize to you. He's also quite handsome if I might add. And he fancies you." She ticked each point off on her fingers. "Yup that just about covers it"

"That's just wrong." I stated simply. Well, it was.

"Grow up Ron. This isn't school anymore. And how many other options do you have? The portkey office isn't exactly swimming in attractive bachelors. You should at least talk to him. Give him the chance to apologize." Her eyes were pleading. I hate it when she uses her eyes on me.

"Let me think about it, alright Gin?" She glared at me. "I promise. I will think about it. I still think he's a right prick." She giggled at the reference. "Now who needs to grow up." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the bright smile on her face. As infuriating as she was, she was still my little sister. And she always managed to make me smile.

"Okay, deal. But you have to think about it seriously. Not just dismiss the whole thing because you didn't get along in school." She looked like mum for about the millionth time that day.

"Yes, yes. I will think about it seriously. Now I should be going. You've had the 'Be back in five minutes' sign up for over half an hour." She squeaked and ran around the counter and up to the door to take down the sign. She came back blushing.

"Oops. I had completely forgotten about that." She tucked it under the counter as a group of kids from Hogwarts came in. I smiled at her. She was definitely still like a teenager. Got so caught up in gossip, she completely forgot she had other things to do.

"I'll see you later, Gin." I began to walk towards the exit.

"Alright, have a good day then. And don't be a stranger. I haven't seen you in weeks. And don't you dare forget your promise." She pointed her little finger at me again.

"I won't. Calm down. I'll be sure to send Pig to you sometime this week, and we can set up a lunch date here in town." I reached the door, my purchase tucked safely under my arm.

"Yes, well you better. Bye Ron." She smiled at me. I waved to her as the little bell over the door signaled my exit.

It was a rather beautiful day in Hogsmeade. Early autumn, still warm enough to walk about without a heavy cloak. The leaves had just begun to change. In fact, most of the ones near the center of town were still almost entirely green. But over by the Shrieking Shack many of the trees had already turned. They were magnificent shades of crimson and orange. With the sun filtering down through the branches, it looked as if they were on fire. There was a dappled mat of honey-tinted sunspots over the dying grass.

I walked up the old gravel path towards the place where Harry was reunited with Sirius. I leaned against a sturdy oak and looked up at the disintegrating old house. There were a lot of memories here. This town, and the castle just down the road were full of them. I smiled a bit as I thought back on those days. Removing the package from under my arm, I placed it next to my feet and sat at the base of the tree. I figured 'What difference would it make if I wasted a little more time before heading home? All that was waiting for me was Pig and a lone cup of tea. And besides it is such a beautiful day.'

I pulled my Singing Sucker from the parcel and leaned back against the tree. After unwrapping the sweet, I placed it in my mouth. Strawberry. A slow, smooth melody began playing in my ears. 'This _is_ quite ingenious.' I thought with a smile, and rested my head back on the trunk of the tree. The tune continued on as I closed my eyes and thought back on some of the fonder memories of our times in this town. I twirled the sweet around in my mouth. 'This is quite relaxing.' I thought as the tune concluded. My brothers really are quite intelligent.

A slightly more up-tempo song came on. I found myself tapping a foot to the lovely beat. As I enjoyed the melody and the memories I felt something land in my lap. I opened my eyes just in time to see a large eagle owl flying towards the far corner of the Shrieking Shack. Wondering who on earth would be posting me here; I picked up the small parchment and unrolled it. I gave it a quick read and knew that my eyes must have been as wide as saucers. I had to go back and read it a few more times to be sure that I was reading it correctly. This was the oddest owl I had ever gotten.

_That has to be about the loveliest thing I have ever seen you do with your mouth. I must say it looks far more pleasant than the scowling and yelling that generally graced your lips when I knew you._

I turned the parchment over and over in my hands, inspecting every centimeter of it. There was no signature or address anywhere. For a moment I wondered if the owl had made a mistake and delivered the message to the wrong person. Who would send something like that to me? That was until the owl swooped back and dropped another parchment in front of me. I placed the first one on the ground next to me and unraveled the new one.

_You won't find a signature, Ron. There isn't one there. And there won't be one until I feel there should be. _

I took the sucker out of my mouth and the music stopped abruptly. I had forgotten it was playing until it was no longer there. It was now oddly quiet.

Looking around, I tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Whoever was sending these owls could see me. That was clear. But where were they? And then the owl was back.

_Why did you stop enjoying your sweet? I was rather pleased with the visual. And you can stop looking around. Just as my signature, I will not be seen until I decide it is proper._

Whoever this person was they were quite rude. They were the one owling me. Who gave them the right to be so arrogant? Wait a minute. I thought back on the morning's events. Arrogant…Malfoy! I may not be the brightest wizard out there. But I knew a prat when I saw one, or rather read one. Changed? Yeah right. He was just as slimy as ever. Wouldn't even show his face.

I stood up and looked around. Now that I knew who it was, I just needed to know where. So I could hit the letch for being so vulgar. And for just being plain obnoxious. And well frankly, for being Malfoy. Then the bloody owl was back again. Really, how many letters could he send in one day? I caught the fourth parchment before it hit the ground.

_You aren't leaving are you? I thought things were going quite well._

And why wouldn't he think things were going well. He was bloody well torturing me and he knew it. What he didn't realize, is that I knew it too. Thinking back on it now I could have messed with him a bit. But I never was one to think before acting. I stared in the direction the owl had been coming from. Right at the furthest corner of the Shack.

"Malfoy. You ruddy git. Stop hiding like a girl and get over here." I kept staring straight at the general area where he must have been. Nothing. Not even a movement. He wasn't actually going to pretend he wasn't there was he?

"Malfoy, I'm serious. Get your scrawny arse where I can see you. Because if I have to come find you, you will regret it." That did the trick. Right where I was staring a blonde head appeared out of thin air. Then a cloaked torso and shoulders, and finally the whole person. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. He looked…he looked…well he just didn't look like the Malfoy I remember is all. He was still thin, but not sickly so. It looked like he had gained a little bulk. His midnight-green cloak was pulled tight at his shoulders. His hair wasn't slicked back either. It was left to wave in the soft breeze. The sunlight played off the small tendrils of it feathering across his face. That was the most striking difference, his face. It hadn't necessarily changed, but it was different. I just couldn't figure out how. I snapped back to reality when I heard him speaking. He was directly in front of me now. Not more than a few feet away.

"How did you know it was me?" That was the difference. He wasn't smirking or snarling. He looked… apprehensive. He looked a lot like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The difference was startling. His features didn't seem so angled and sharp. He looked almost innocent, almost. I hadn't forgotten those notes.

"Because I'm a bloody genius that's how." I had meant it to be biting and sarcastic. Of course I don't think it came out as forceful as I had meant it.

"You talked to Ginny didn't you. Bloody gossip can't keep her mouth shut." He muttered that last part to himself. But I still heard him.

"Don't you insult my sister. Haven't you done enough of that in your lifetime?" my old anger was rising again. I could feel the heat in my veins. He just looked at his shoes.

"You're absolutely right, Ron. I have done more than enough of that. That's the main reason I wanted to talk to her, and to you." He mumbled to himself and just continued to stare at his feet.

"Pardon me. I didn't quite here you. You're going to have to speak up." I heard him well enough. But after all he'd put me through, I wanted to make him squirm. He looked directly into my eyes and spoke again, clearer, louder. But his voice was soft, almost pleading.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Ron. There is no excuse for my behavior, so I will not try to give you one. You deserve better than stories and lies. I am sorry for the way I have treated you, and your family." His voice wavered a bit. "I know you may not want to forgive me. And I am prepared for that. Just say the word and I will leave you alone." I had been only half listening. I knew what he was saying, but it wasn't the words that mattered. The emotion was in his eyes. And that's really the point isn't it? There had never been emotion, of any kind, in them before. They had always been a grey wall of ice. Sharp and bitter, just like his features. But both had softened. His eyes were warmer, open, unguarded. He looked vulnerable. When had a Malfoy ever been vulnerable? But he was still that wasn't he? A Malfoy?

"Give me one good reason why I should." I crossed my arms and tried not to look directly into his eyes. I didn't want to cave in. He had tortured me for years. But those eyes seemed to weaken me. So I settled on his forehead instead.

"I honestly don't have a good reason. All I can offer you is my word as a wizard and a gentleman that I am truly sorry. There is not really much more that I can offer you, not at this present moment anyway." I couldn't help it. I was drawn into those eyes. It was far too amazing to see them positively swirling with emotions I couldn't even begin to name. They had been so cold. I was mesmerized by the change. He continued to speak, and I continued to listen, despite myself. "If given the chance I would like to try to make up for everything. To prove to you that I have honestly changed." A thought struck me.

"Why?" It was all I said. It's the only question I needed answered at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understand. Why what?" He looked puzzled. Another amazing discovery. His face was capable of depicting so many things now. The usual expressions of arrogance and disgust were no where to be found.

"Why me? Why now? Why at all? What does it matter to you if you are forgiven? If I forgive you? Why do you care?" He sighed deeply, looked down for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. Then he returned his eyes to mine. And they were sad. Not sad like your teddy has a ripped seam or your friend is mad at you. It was a deep sadness. A melancholy like I had never seen before.

"Because I am no longer a foolish boy. I have grown. In doing so I realized that some things were not worth the price that you had to pay. As a boy I was horrid. I treated everyone as if they were beneath me. As a man I know better. And I am trying to make amends for the pain I caused before I learned. I am redeeming myself." He sighed deeply again when I said nothing, once again staring at the ground. "Or at least I am trying to. But as it is, you don't seem to want to hear it. I do not blame you. You have every right. I will leave now." He turned to go.

"No, Draco wait." My arm was moving without my mind giving it permission. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him back to face me. I eventually realized what I was doing and quickly removed it, and I'm sure, began blushing furiously. Damn Weasley traits. All the blushing and the limbs and mouth doing things I never told them to. It was really quite vexing.

"I mean. You don't have to leave." I went to put my hands in my pocket, that is until I realized I was still holding the Singing Sucker. If possible my blush worsened. The memory of the first owl coming back. Draco saw me staring at the sweet in my hand. And if I am not mistaken, I think his pale cheeks may have pinked a bit as well. The affect was very warming. If possible, he looked even better still. He spoke again. His voice a bit lighter, almost amused.

"As long as I'm already on a roll. I would also like to apologize for that note." He looked pointedly at the parchment rolled up on the ground. And the pink areas on his cheeks grew a little bit. "I didn't think you would guess it was me. Ginny had promised she wouldn't say anything."

"You probably should have known better. She is an awful gossip." We smiled at each other for the fist time in…well forever I suppose.

"Yes I see that she is. I honestly didn't mean for you to find out that way." He locked eyes with me again. His voice sincere. "I had hoped to gain your forgiveness and trust before such matters arose."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't send such _suggestive_ notes." My goodness. I was turning into and idiot, well more of one than I had been anyway. I was playing coy, with a Malfoy no less. I had been reduced to a teenage girl. It bordered on humiliating.

"You're right. I suppose I shouldn't. I was trying to gain a bit of courage to talk to you in person, and maybe have a bit of fun in the meantime. I think it backfired."

"You are speaking to me, are you not?" He nodded. "And I have not beaten you to a bloody pulp?" He shook his head. Those blond tendrils flowing about his face should really be illegal. "Well then I would say it did not backfire."

"No I guess it didn't. Thank you, Ron."

"Don't be so gracious just yet." He looked puzzled again. It really was adorable on him. I chuckled a bit. "I have not forgiven you yet. You were a horrible prat for seven years. That doesn't disappear because of a few smiles and an enticing note. All I am saying is, I will give the chance to prove that you have changed." He nodded solemnly.

"I believe that is fair. I…" Then he stopped and looked at me intently. "Did you just say the note was enticing?" Oops. Damn he was quick.

"Uh…Um…No?" It was worth a shot to deny it. The grin that appeared was priceless. I knew I had been caught.

"Yes you did. I heard you very clearly. No use denying it now. You said it and you can't take it back." He looked just like Ginny when she heard some particularly sordid gossip. And of he was anything like her, I was in trouble now.

He reached for the sweet in the hand that was still by my side. Long, white fingers brushed mine as they gently removed the confection from my grasp. The feeling was electric. He was warm. Warmer than I would have expected. I had always assumed that all Malfoys would be cold. As he drew his arm back he let it brush softly against the my hip. The air caught in my throat. His eyes were different now. They were darker, and his smile looked positively sinful.

I watched in pure fascination as he lifted the sucker to his lips. They looked so soft. A light reddish tint, several shades lighter than the sweet he held in front of his mouth. He looked at it, then back up to my eyes.

"Red. My favorite color." Then he winked. The cheeky little ferret actually winked at me. If I had been breathing I might have said something. But as it was my throat was much too tight to allow for any such activity. I swallowed hard, trying to free up my lungs and vocal chords.

Draco slowly slipped the shining red jewel past his lips as his eyes slid closed. He held on to the smooth white stick by his fingertips. I was completely mesmerized. Feeling a very familiar heat rising, I just watched as he began to spin the sweet around in his mouth. Running it over his lips then licking the sticky residue away with a slow sweep of his long tongue. When he put the confection back into his mouth, he let out a low moan. I just about attacked him right then. How was I supposed to resist such a completely wanton display? Rather than not breathing at all, I was now close to panting. Making a mental note to thank my brothers for inventing this particular novelty.

Finally he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. His voice was a low purr as he spoke.

"Like what you see?" That sound was pure sin. My knees just about let go. I was fighting very hard to keep my hands to myself, while trying to stay standing. There was no way I could speak to answer him.

"You know." He said, licking the last bit of sweet residue from his lips. "I am supposed to be proving to you that I have changed. And I do have a lot of transgressions to make up for." He was twirling the sucker between his long, agile fingers. "And I know for a fact that the Shrieking Shack is never locked." The look on his face was utterly licentious. How was I supposed to ignore a prospect as enticing as that?

The old decaying building had never seemed as appealing as right at that very moment. Ten minutes and a few layers of clothes later found us on a rather dusty couch in the sitting room. The Singing Sucker lay forgotten on the floor. Forgiveness is hard to come by, and it takes time. But it really isn't so difficult to forget, for at least a little while.


End file.
